


Thorns at the beach

by AtomicPumpkin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Groping, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Teasing, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Xeno, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPumpkin/pseuds/AtomicPumpkin
Summary: Vriska and Rose spend some time at the beach, makeouts insue. Among other things...





	Thorns at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a roleplay.

Rose rolled over on her towel. Sitting up, she placed her book down as she looked over at the troll sitting next to her, who was sharing the same towel as her. They had both come to the beach together on the pretense of it being clothing optional. She was partly against the idea of coming completely naked, but at the same time, for it. They did decide finally on going in their birthday suits. Both agreeing to see if they could turn some heads. Too bad she choose the least visible place on the entire beach to show her body off, behind some rocks, next to the tree line. Well, at least they had the company of each other, right? Wrong, that was boring, and Vriska wanted cause a little scene while they were here, not be tucked away down the coast with her boring girlfriend. She rolled her eyes at the sigh from the human, ignoring her for moment. Still a little upset that she wanted to be alone together. That is, until Rose leaned in, placing a kiss on her neck. The response was there, a blush and a curious look on her face that made her arch her eyebrow. but she just didn't show any sign of acknowledgment until the kissing got to point were it couldn't be ignored anymore. She was putting lotion on her bare chest, but she suddenly chucked the bottle at her playfully, not hard, hitting her in the head. "Oh my god Rose. If you wanted to act like this then we didn't need to come to this sweaty awful beach. We have a nice AC conditioned apartment we could've done this at!". She said, shaking her head as she tried to pry the girl off her. Rose simply shook her head, giving a tisk at her. "Vriska, Its the principle of the matter." She explained to her. "The scene, the location... the actions~" She said, running her arm down the girl's side, gently skimming over her gubscars. The troll girl shifted her body to fully face the human. "Okay, we do it. Here right now. On this beach, anyone could walk in on us. How does that make you feel?" She asked her. Rose just smiled, leaning in closer to the girl, her face was in hers, their noses almost touching. "It makes me feel very excited and happy..." She said, her voice sending shivers down the troll girl's spine as she spoke. Her lips meet her own, and she kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her mouth as she lapped and pressed lips together. She broke the kiss, and a strand of saliva hung from her mouth. Vriska now had a blue tinted blush against her grey pale face. She stared blankly at the human for a moment, dazed and stunned. "What is your game, Lalonde?" She asked softly. The girl giggled and replied. "You. Are my game. So shut up and kiss-" She didn't get to finish before Vriska mashed her lips against her own, continuing where she left off at the kiss.

Rose was surprised with the troll, honestly not thinking that she was with her on her idea at first. But with all the teasing and prodding of her own she wasn't surprised that she would come around eventually to her. She was after all, very very attractive, so Vriska would just go with the flow once she found herself getting just as excited as the human.  
Her hands slowly fell down Rose's sides, nails slightly scrapped against the soft flesh of her hip, causing a slight yelp from the girl, she retaliated by flicking her fingers into the troll's grubscars. This caused a sharp intake of breath from Vriska. She grabbed her hand, slowly bring it up to her mouth, placing her index finger on the tip of her tongue, giving a lick. "Those are off limits..." She said, giving her finger a suck, licking it up and down, enjoying the taste of the girl for a moment before placing her own wet finger on the girl's own bosom, rubbing the tip of her finger's against her nipples. "...for now anyway." She said with a giggle.

Rose's face flushed as she felt her own hand excite her nipple, slowly pulling it away from the troll's grip, moving it down to massage her nook, which Vriska allowed her to do so. She was so aroused and would honestly let her do anything right now. Rose gave a gasp as a thick blue tentacle sprouted from her crotch. She blinked but let her hand wrap around the bulge, experimentally tugging at it. "Ah- Ah!" Vriska gasped as she felt her play with the blue tentabulge. She was shaking a little, but still able to focus on the girl in question. "Y-you call that a handjob?" She smirked. But from the reaction she was getting from the troll it was apparent that she was doing something right. Rose didn't do anything except lean her head over cautiously towards her bulge as she ran the length of her tongue along the base of the tentacle. Vriska gave an appropriate reaction with a loud moan and rose slapped her hand over the troll's mouth. She slowly lifted it down and Vriska smirked. "What is wrong? I though you didn't mind if we got caught?". She said teasingly to Rose. The human girl scowled at her, only giving her bulge another tug in response. Vriska winced, giving an inward sigh of frustration. "Get on with it!" She whined at Rose. So she did, her mouth going around the head of her bulge as she reached down to finger herself, or rather Vriska made her finger herself. The eightfold in her eye flashed as she slowly pushed the girl's mouth onto her length. Rose was still in control of her faculties, only her right arm was pinned to her crotch because of the troll, the other free hand was wrapped around the base of her bulge, fingers slipping into her nook when they pressed up against it. Vriskas hand shot down to the girl's nipple, pulling at one of her piercings on her chest. Which caused a sharp grunt from Rose as her eyes glared up at the troll, but was unable to say anything with her mouth full of blue bulge. Vriska sighed, tightening the muscles on her hips as she felt herself beginning to come, and Rose knew this, removing her mouth from the bulge before jerking it a few times, a torrent of blue genetic fuild spilled from the tip, some cascaded over Rose's mouth and down her chin as Vriska came down from her orgasm, her legs shaking fast like a dog having a dream.  
She gave a sigh, panting a bit before she could speak again. "We.... should come .... to the beach more, often!". She said to Rose. She nodded climbing onto her chest, cunt pressed against her mouth. "Agreed!" She said Cooley, giving a giggle. "What are you doing?" Vriska asked, as best she could though her words were muffled. "I made you come, now Its my turn~". She explained, Vriska just rolled her eyes, her tongue lapping against the human's slit. It was going to be a long day it seemed.


End file.
